oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yuki's diary
UWAGA, ARTYKUŁ ZAWIERA SPOILERY Z GRY info ehehe, ohayo? To jest... dosyć... stare "opowiadanie". Jest ono pamiętnikiem Yukiego, który znalazł się w grze... a potem... tą grę usunęłam... TAKIE ŻYCIE, NO . Opowiadanie dam, że jest 16+, ze względu na krew, flaki, psychodelizm głównego bohatera, info o samobójstwie, etc... Jak masz mniej, ale ci to nie przeszkadza to możesz sobie czytać, proszę bardzo! Dosyć takie słabe, ale chciałam to opublikować. Opowiadanie '21.02.2017r.' Cześć! Nie mam bladego pojęcia jak pisze się pamiętnik, jednak średnio mnie to obchodzi, gdyż przebudziła się we mnie jakaś wewnętrzna potrzeba aby o tym powiadomić. Moja siostra nie żyje. Wyszła rano do sklepu, ponieważ mi jak zazwyczaj się nie chciało i posłałem ją, aby kupiła mi colę. Minęły od tego czasu trzy dni. Kilka minut temu znaleziono jej zmasakrowane zwłoki. Jutro jest pogrzeb. Nie mieliśmy zamiaru z tym zwlekać. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie na niego wiele osób. '22.02.2017r.' Na pogrzebie byłem tylko ja, mama, dwóch kolegów, wychowawczyni, dyrektorka oraz ksiądz. Nienawidzę tych wszystkich "przyjaciół" Izabeli. Tacy przyjaciele, a na pogrzeb to już nie przyszli. Iz była zawsze "lubiana". Nie ma prawie nikogo. '24.02.2017r.' Dowiedzieliśmy się co się działo przed śmiercią Iz. Została zgwałcona, zabita, i znowu zgwałcona, tylko i wyłącznie po to aby następnie zostać zmasakrowaną. Niczego więcej nie wiemy. '25.02.2017r.' Wróciłem do szkoły. Nienawidzę szkoły. Nie po tym jak "koledzy" z niej nie przyszli na pogrzeb Iz. Cały dzień wszyscy mnie pocieszali. Nienawidzę tych kłamliwych twarzy, pomimo tego udawałem, że mnie to jakkolwiek obchodzi. Mieliśmy ważny sprawdzian jednak nauczycielka mi odpuściła ze względu na śmierć siostry. To jest złe. '27.02.2017r. ' Moja mama uznała, że remont pokoju Iz będzie dobrym pomysłem i że go komuś wynajmie. Nienawidzę jej. '28.02.2017r.' Policja powiadomiła nas o znalezionych śladach na miejscu przestępstwa oraz, że nie są w stanie znaleźć sprawcy. Było to parę niedopałków należących do Iz, ślady butów oraz bransoletka przyjaźni wykonana przez moją siostrę. Policja ustaliła, że bransoletka należała do mojej siostry. To niemożliwe. Zabrałem i ukryłem jej bransoletkę gdy się zezłościłem. Zapach na bransoletce mówił mi jedno - Jacob. To on ją zabił. Muszę tylko zebrać dowody. '01.03.2017r.' Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień nowego miesiąca. Dzisiaj Iz kończy 205 lat licząc w czasie Izusiowym. Tak. Ustaliła własny czas. Dlatego też urodziny obchodzimy tak jakby co miesiąc. oczywiście - bez przyjęcia, tortu oraz prezentów. Każdy miesiąc jest równy jednemu roku. Iz stwierdziła, że w ten sposób częściej można się cieszyć z bycia coraz starszym. Była niesamowita. Zajebię Jacoba za to co jej zrobił. '02.03.2017r.' Zapisałem się na wszystkie możliwe sztuki walki aby w razie czego mieć siłę aby mu skopać tyłek. '03.03.2017r.' Jacob również jest na Aikido. Dzisiaj z nim walczyłem - przegrałem. Muszę być silniejszy, jeżeli chcę pokonać tego gnojka. '04.03.2017r.' Dzisiaj przyszedłem po jaz pierwszy na boks. To bolało. Kupiłem też karnet na siłownię. '05.03.2017r.' Moja mama śmieje się, że chcę schudnąć. Nie wie jaki jest mój cel. '06.03.2017r.' Mama śmieje się, że stałem się w końcu bardziej męski i że w końcu nie jestem gruby. Nigdy nie byłem gruby. moja waga była prawidłowa. '07.03.2017r.' Jakieś osoby na ulicy śmiały się z Iz. Nawet po śmierci się z niej śmieją. podłe suczyska. Michelle i Clementine z klasy wyżej. Nie wiedzą jeszcze, że już podpisały kontrakt ze śmiercią. '08.03.2017r.' Dzisiaj powaliłem jakiegoś gnojka na ulicy. To dobry znak. '09.03.2017r.' Dzisiaj Caroline powiedziała mi, że jej podobam oraz, że jestem miłością jej życia. Caroline jest siostrą Jacoba. dobrze się składa. Powiedziałem więc, że również mi się podoba. Jesteśmy parą. '10.03.2017r.' Zabiłem kota Jacoba oraz Caroline. Patrzyłem jak cierpieli przez to, a ja się śmiałem gdy oni nie patrzeli. Skoro tak zareagowali na kota to jak zareagują na kogoś z rodziny? Cóż, myślę, że jestem blisko mojego celu. '11.03.2017r.' Umówiłem się dzisiaj na randkę wieczorem z Caroline. Cóż, raczej w nocy gdyż o północy. Oczywiście, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Nikt nie wie o tej randce. Cóż, jutro rano znajdą jej zwłoki. '12.03.2017r.' Dzisiaj znaleziono zwłoki Caroline. Pogrzeb będzie za tydzień w Niedzielę. Nie śpieszą się z nim raczej. Cóż... Miejmy nadzieje, że Jacob cierpi. Dzisiaj mam swoją drogą urodziny i nikt o tym nie pamięta. Nienawidzę was. '13.03.2017r.' Moja matka nienawidziła Iz. To nie było celowe. NAPRAWDĘ! Nie byłem po prostu już w stanie wytrzymać tego, że taki ktoś jak ona może chodzić po tym świecie. Zresztą - mogłaby mi przeszkadzać. Od dzisiaj jestem pół sierotą. '14.03.2017r.' Próba samobójstwa nie wyszła. Jestem potworem. '15.03.2017r.' Jestem lubiany w szkole. Clementine i Michelle także mnie lubią. Cóż za genialny przypadek! '16.03.2017r.' Podałem Michelle i Clementine specjalny numer "tylko dla nich" oraz wysłałem im wiadomość z tego też właśnie numeru, aby się ze mną spotkały w parku o północy, to wybiorę która mi się podoba. Kto by pomyślał, że się nabiorą? Właśnie... Ten numer należy do kozła ofiarnego tej klasy. Ups... '17.03.2017r.' Michelle oraz Clementine zaginęły. Oczywiście - grzecznie sobie siedzą w mojej piwnicy. Wybrałem obie. '18.03.2017r.' Zabiłem Clementine. Nie była mi potrzebna. Jacob kocha się w Michelle, nie w niej. Michelle płakała i płakała. Spokojnie podałem jej pożywienie i wodę aby nie umarła. Muszę ją utrzymać przy życiu do czasu przybycia Jacoba. '19.03.2017r.' Byłem na pogrzebie mojej byłej. Wydano na niego wiele pieniędzy. Ciekawe czy na Jacoba też tyle wydadzą jak znajdą jego zwłoki? '20.03.2017r.' Narzędzia są gotowe. '21.03.2017r.' Porozwieszałem dekorację w piwnicy. Nie mogę się doczekać przybycia Jacoba! '22.03.2017r.' Dochodzi do mnie fakt, że oszalałem. Udaję się do psychologa i tłumaczę mu, że miewam mordercze myśli wobec niektórych osób. Nie zdradzam mu zbytnio wiele aby mnie nie zaczął podejrzewać. '23.03.2017r.' Spsikałem dom odświeżaczem powietrza. Nie lubię zapachu gnijących ciał. 24.03.2017r. Pocieszałem Jacoba. Nawet się lubimy. '25.03.2017r.' Spojrzałem dzisiaj w lustro. Widzę potwora. Ratujcie mnie. '26.03.2017r.' Ja i Jacob jesteśmy oficjalnie BFF. Jak miło... To tylko ułatwia sprawę. '27.03.2017r.' Dowiedziałem się, że Jacob ćpa. '28.03.2017r.' Jacob poszedł spotkać się ze swoim dilerem. Cóż... nie doszedł gdyż został porwany. Czekam aż się obudzi. '29.03.2017r.' Jacob obudził się rano i pierwszym co zobaczył były moje ozdoby. To było takie zabawne kiedy próbował się uwolnić z lin i flaków którymi to jego obwiązałem. To było takie komiczne. Pozwoliłem się z nim trochę pobawić. Spokojnie, to tylko na początek. '30.03.2017r.' Zabiłem Michelle na oczach Jacoba. Popłakał się. To takie urocze i dziecinne! Z tego co widzę mój plan się powiódł! Dzisiaj w nocy... także płakałem... '31.03.2017r.' Zszedłem do piwnicy i poczułem zapach moczu. Zeszczał się. Błagał mnie o litość jednak ja jedynie dalej ciachałem jego rękę. Potem zabrałem się za zdarcie z niej skóry, a następnie za łamanie pojedynczych kończyn. Ostatecznie zrobiłem mu amputację domowej roboty. Płakał i ryczał, a ja dopilnowałem aby ten się nie wykrwawił. Dzisiaj próbowałem popełnić samobójstwo. Nie udało mi się. Przepraszam. '01.04.2017r.' Dzisiaj 206 urodziny Iz. Kupiłem jej śliczną bransoletkę i zaniosłem na jej grób. 02.04.2017r. Próba samobójstwa ponownie nie wyszła. '03.04.2017r.' Jacob nie posiada już ani jednej z kończyn zaś jego twarz jest kompletnie oszpecona. Jego łzy mieszają się z krwią. WSPANIALE! '04.04.2017r.' Jacob jest na skraju wytrzymałości. Nie mogłem jednak pozwolić aby zmarł więc zniszczyłem to co się dało a następnie złamałem mu kręgosłup. Jacob nie żyje. '05.04.2017r.' Pozbyłem się wszystkich dowodów. Jestem potworem. '06.04.2017r.' Śniła mi się dzisiaj Iz. Nie wiem co teraz o mnie myśli i wolę nie wiedzieć. '07.04.2017r.' Policja doszła do tego kim jest morderca Iz, Dziewczyn, "mojej" matki oraz Jacoba. Tak jak myślałem. Połączyli te morderstwa ze sobą i wszystko spadło na kozła ofiarnego. Uroczo. Jestem czysty. '08.04.2017r.' Przepłakałem niemal cały dzień. To mnie przerasta. Jestem gorszy od niego. Proszę... niech ktoś mnie zabije... ...To ostatni wpis, jaki pozwolono nam zobaczyć. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Uniwersum "Roseline"